jensfandomcom-20200214-history
Hr. Skæg
, which caused him to die from an aneurysm. Skæg dematerialized again shortly after. Year 0, colorized.]] Hr. Skæg, translating to Mr. Beard from Danish, is an immortal god of knowledge and logic that will sometimes materialize on Earth to star in educational films or to visit schools. This humanoid form is separate from his omnipresent form. His goal is to educate mortals and even fellow immortals of the rules and logic of the reality that's woven from his majestic flowing mane. It is believed that he appears in Denmark because his presence is most needed there. Skæg Theory It is a general consensus among the followers of ok that ok's layer, and possibly all of existence, is woven from Hr. Skæg's beard. A vast amount of subatomic beard hairs provide the medium through which the world as we know it can exist, which draws the logical conclusion that Skæg is the oldest god in existence, which is further evidenced by the Hebrew word זקן, which can mean both beard, and old. There is no doubt that the expansion of the universe can have some relation to the growth of Hr. Skæg's beard, which is growing longer at an increasingly rapid rate. A theory about this is that the absence of his beard hairs creates a vacuum in space, drawing nearby matter to it; also known as nedkræft. It's possible that the edge of the universe that matter is moving towards is said vacuum, and Skæg's hair is stretching out, possibly because of the vacuum, or because of rapid growth to provide a fundament to not let the attracted matter fall into this void. Tangles and knots in the beard hair could create instability in time and space, explaining the presence of black holes. This theory, stolen by and rebranded by qallunaat as "string theory", has been known by the followers of ok for thousands of years. The Purge On July 21st 2017, with great shock, it was discovered by the Church of Tukology that the holy DR archive housing Skæg's many truths had initiated a great purge/digital book burning of his holy literary educational material. 5 episodes of Skæg med bogstaver had already been purged at the time of discovery, leaving 22 episodes. The remaining episodes have been saved, and DR is now no longer trusted as a keeper of truths, which should probably have come to realization sooner as the company is Danish. The purged episodes are as follows: # Bostavet E # Bostavet I # Bostavet K # Bostavet O # Bostavet S Curiously, if these letters are reordered, we get OK I ES. This can have two meanings; one being that the middle I is the Danish word i, meaning in, which would simply state that ok's presence resides in the essence, which is no secret. The more likely meaning is that i is for cyrillic и, which means and in Russian; this possibly means that Russian hackers have infiltrated DR and have started the purge of Skæg's knowledge, which has the obvious implication of lowering the strengths the Churches of the Sons of God. The statement this translates to also has the obvious meaning, in this context, of that ok and the essence are the next targets, presumably also from the Russian hackers.